Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?
by Big Sister K
Summary: Shinigami-sama notices the Cullens aren't aging, so he sends the Shibusen gang to investigate. Rated T for later violence, and cause i'm paranoid. UPDATES RANDOMLY.
1. Orders

**Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?**

**By: Big Sister K**

**(With Help from Aiko-chan)**

**Chapter 1- Orders**

Shinigami-sama sighed as he watched the scene unfolding in the mirror before him. Seven inhumanly pale creatures and a regular human stood around a table. They were all strangely handsome. _'Well,'_ the Reaper thought, _'All except the whiny brunette.'_

He had been watching them on and off for six years, and not once, he noticed, did they age. Not one grey hair, not one wrinkle. Nothing. _'Could they be Kishin?'_ He wondered, when a sound from the mirror grabbed his attention.

It seemed that an argument had broken out. The youngest looking male had stood in front of the brunette; a fierce and somewhat self-righteous look on his face. The brunette had a pathetically scared look on her face, and she looked unusually pale, like she was going to faint.

The bronze-haired boy and the blonde boy were about to attack each other when the pixie-like one with spiky black hair returned with a rather large bag.

'_Awww, I was hoping for a fight_.' Shinigami-sama thought sullenly. _'It would've made this "family" a little more interesting to watch.' _He kept groaning about this until he saw the contents of the bag.

Animal Souls.

There were eight souls, enough for everyone at the table to have one. The bronze haired boy turned to the girl behind him and said softly "Eat this Bella." She looked at him, confused.

"Why?" She asked.

He sighed dramatically. "Because, if you do, you'll become stronger." He explained, making his voice as convincing as possible. "Not to mention, if you do, you'll be one step closer to being with me _forever_."

Bella paused for a moment, glancing at the others greedily swallowing their souls. She then looked up into the boy's eyes and, after a moment, smiled brightly.

"I'll do anything for you, Edward!" She exclaimed, taking her soul and, in the same manner as the others, swallowing it hungrily.

Edward and Bella looked at each other lovingly; Shinigami-sama gagged. _'Ugh. It's like a badly written romance novel, except with monsters,' _He thought for a moment, the added: _'though, their not really monsters, more like…pixies.' _

He looked at their souls; each was a bright red, including Bella's weak soul, which seemed to be flickering.

"Alrighty then! Now I have the evidence that they are Kishin Eggs, and they're strong." He concluded as the image in the mirror faded away. "Now, time to choose some teams to investigate."

**-30 Minutes Later-**

"Aaaand…why is it you called us here?" Soul grumbled, slightly annoyed with the god of death. He and his tech, Maka, were about to go on their second date of the month when they were called to the Death Room. Since Maka wanted to keep their relationship a secret, they went without complaint, but that didn't mean Soul was happy about it.

"I called you all here because we have a lead on some potential Kishin." Shinigami-sama explained. Looking around the room to the three teams he had summoned.

There was his son, Death the Kid, or Kid as he likes to be called, with his pistols, Liz and Patti Thompson. Maka Albarn and her scythe, Soul Eater Evans, and Black Star (who was muttering something about surpassing God) with his chain-scythe, Tsubaki. They all stood, waiting patiently for their instructions.

"Father," Kid asked "Where are these Kishin Eggs?"

"I'm glad you asked, Kiddo-kun!" Shinigami-sama started, bouncing a little. "They live in a small town called 'Forks'. This is something I wanted to talk to you all about. It would be strange if they all disappeared in one night, so I want to spy on them for a while. They also might be stronger than you expect, so make up a plan of attack before heading into battle."

After hearing this, Black Star started jumping up and down.

"All right! We get to be Spies! The Kishin enemy will bow before I, the great Black Star, who will someday surpass God! Yahoo!!" He shouted. Black Star was the promptly shut up by a swift 'Shinigami-Chop' to the head.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us, Father?" Kid inquired, acting as if nothing had happened.

"No, no," the Reaper said quickly, putting up his large, foam-finger like white hands. "There is also the issue of your names. You will be enrolling at the high school their, and since some of you--" he looked at Black Star, Soul, and Kid in particular, "—have strange names, I'm going to issue you new names for this mission. Now, hurry and get in a line."

They did so, organizing themselves from shortest (Black Star), to tallest (Liz). While they waited, Shinigami-sama told Liz and Patti to get out of line and sit down.

This got Black Star upset.

"Why?!" He yelled, his face going red. "Why do they get to sit down while we have to stand?! This is an injustice--!"

"Shinigami-CHOP!"

Black Star was out cold.

"I told them to sit because they have normal names." Shinigami sighed, getting annoyed with the blue-haired boy's hyperness

"Maka." He said, moving in front of her. "Your Name will be 'Mandy'."

"Soul," He said, moving down the line, "Your name will be Evan."

Maka had to keep Soul from shouting.

Shinigami-sama went on this way. Black Star was renamed Bill, Tsubaki was renamed Tori, and Kid was renamed William. (He had a huge 'Symmetry Rant' about this.)

"Kid," Shinigami sighed, waiting out his son's rant semi-patiently. "Whether you like it or not, your name is going to be William."

Kid huffed. "Fine," he said, thinking. "But if it must be William, then I'll add another 'm' to the end, so it will have 8 letters and be perfectly symmetrical."

"This is another thing. You're going to have to control your OCD." Shinigami-sama told him. "It will be very distracting to the others if you are constantly trying to fix every little 'non-symmetrical' thing."

Ignoring Kid's shocked silence, he clapped his large, foam-finger sized hands together and said: "Okay, okay! Go home, pack, and get a good night's rest! You leave first thing tomorrow morning!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people reading this right now! It's me, K! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please, PLEASE don't kill me for combining these two very different series. I just had to. Please review after your done. I will take compliments, constructive criticism, and I'll take flamers ONLY if you have a good reason for flaming and you state it on you review. Please, do that for all my fics. I'm already working on the second chapter, so I'll try not to be too long in updating. Until next time, see ya!**


	2. New Arrivals

Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?

By: Big Sister K

**Disclaimer :( Since I forgot to put it on the first Chapter): I don't own Soul Eater or Twilight. If I did, this wouldn't be a Fanfiction.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward Cullen sighed as he tried to tune out the numerous voices buzzing inside his head. They were all thinking about the same thing: Forks High School was getting some new students. Even the voices that were inside his head before he was changed were talking about them.

He looked around his table at his siblings. There was Rosalie, the blonde temperamental one, and her mate, Emmett, who was big and bear-like, Alice the small pixie-like one, and her mate Jasper, who looked as if he was in a great deal of pain. The all looked up at him expectantly.

'_Anything new, Edward?' _His little 'Sister' Alice asked mentally.

He frowned slightly, and then shook his 'perfect' head in a negative way. They all frowned too, and then looked off in different directions, searching for the new comers.

That's when he saw them. There was about seven of them, the same number of his own family. The shortest, a boy with spiky blue hair, seemed to be arguing with a taller girl. She had long black hair and what looked like an oriental-style dress. She had a kind smile on her face and seemed to be laughing softly

After them came two sisters. One was looking at everything in wonder, her short blonde hair bouncing slightly as she skipped along. Her older sister, by the looks of it, was taller with dirty-blonde hair. She was wearing the same thing as her sister; jeans, a red shirt, and a cowboy hat. Her hair swayed softly as she spoke with the boy who walked between her and her sister.

He was a little taller than the older sister, and was wearing a black suit and matching shoes. He was pale, Edward realized, almost as pale as he and his siblings. He had jet black hair, with three, perfectly straight white lines running across the left side of his head. Edward couldn't see his eyes, which disappointed him; he had some suspicions about him.

And lastly, there was a boy and girl trailing behind. They seemed to be arguing. The girl, with her sand-blonde pigtails, was looking away from the boy, grumbling something under her breath.

They boy's eyes were closed, an annoyed look displayed on his face. He had messy white hair that was held back by a thick head band with the word 'Soul' in bold letters on it.

The newcomers all sat down at a vacant table near the back of the room, talking to each other

Edward then turned to his siblings and Bella.

"They're here." He informed them. He then turned to Alice.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

She frowned. "I'm trying Edward!" She snapped at him, rubbing the sides of her head.

"That's strange…" Alice mumbled, concentrating harder. After a minute, she gave up, sighing heavily.

"I can't see anything!" She complained, exhausted. "It's like with the wolves," She explained. "When I try to see them, I come up short. It's all so…blurry."

"Does…Does this mean that there are wolves at Forks High?" Bella asked, hopeful. Her best friend, Jacob 'I'm-so-cute-and-cuddly' Black, was a wolf. Edward didn't understand what she found so comforting in that…_dog._

"No Bella." He said, squashing her hopes yet again. "If they were wolves, we would've smelled them a mile away and, um, 'inform' them of the boundary line."

"Oh…" Bella sighed sadly, her hopes thoroughly crushed.

"Edward," Alice said, grabbing his attention once more. "I think it would be best if you read their minds. Maybe you could find the answer to why I couldn't see their futures."

"Yeah Edward," Emmett joined in, chuckling slightly. "See what they think of the 'Big bad Cullens' while you're at it."

Sighing, Edward directed his mind to the newcomers' table. 'Why am I always the one to spy on new people?' he mentally grumbled to himself, happy that no one can hear his thoughts. 'Oh yeah, 'cause I'm the one who reads minds.'

He first listened to the striped-kid's mind. It was a mess. All around the kid's mind were images, and for some reason, the number 8. There were other pictures in his mind, the main focus of all of them were about how they were 'asymmetrical'. Edward then heard the kid think _'Why did Father send us here where everything's so messed up?' _Before moving on to the next mind.

He then listened in on the short, blonde sister's mind. It was worse than the first's. Her thoughts would suddenly turn from sweet to sinister. Her mind scared him, so he moved on once again.

He tried the pigtailed girl's mind, silently hoping that it wasn't as bad as the first two.\

'… ………_. ……. …. ……….. …….. ………… …… ……… …. …'_

"Huh?" He said, thoroughly confused. He opened his eyes and looked at their table. The girl was still there. _'But why can't I hear her?'_ He wondered, slightly worried.

Edward glared at her, trying in vain to get in to her mind. At that moment, her forest-green eyes met his own golden ones.

She paled slightly, her eyes narrowing, and turned to the others. From what he could tell by reading her lips, she said not to look up, and then something more after that. Ignoring her, two of the boys, the striped one and the one with the white hair, returned Edward's glare.

Edward gasped.

It was their eyes. The striped-boy's eyes were the color of spun gold, and were giving him a cold glare. The white-haired boy's were a bright ruby-red, and were filled with a burning hatred.

Edward stiffened visibly, shocking everyone at his table. He turned towards the others and looked each of them in the eye. Edward wanted do badly to get Bella out of there, but he restrained himself; he knew he had to keep acting normal.

"Well," He sighed, looking down. "They're certainly not wolves." He told them, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Then just what exactly are they?" Alice demanded, wanting the answer to why she couldn't see their futures.

"Most of them are humans." Edward said, prolonging the answer as long as he could; and also secretly hoping that they would accept the vague answer he gave them. But he could see in Alice's eyes and her mind that she wasn't going to have it, so when she opening her mouth to ask again, he cut her off.

"Two of them, the striped boy and the boy with white hair--" They all looked over to the newcomers' table "—are vampires."

They gasped as well. Bella was looking particularly frightened; she paled visibly and her eyes widened in fear.

"R-Really? Are you sure about that Edward?" She asked. After being chased down by James, and then just finding out that James' mate, Victoria, was hunting her down for revenge, Bella had some 'Vampire phobia' to work out.

'_Of course,' _Edward thought bitterly, _'She's not afraid of __my__ family. No, she perfectly fine with my family.'_

"Yes, Bella." He growled, scaring her even more. "I'm perfectly sure that those two boys are vampires. I saw their eyes."

Bella nodded and looked down. "But…But what if their not--" She started, only to be cut off by the bell.

It was finally time for them to leave. Edward hurriedly ushered Bella out of the room, and away from the strange new arrivals.

Before following her and the others out of the lunch room, he chanced a quick glance back. He looked just quick enough to see the white-haired boy flash a wide, sharp-toothed grin.

**Author's Note:**

**So, yeahh, theres the Second chappy. Sorry it took so long, it doesn't take me long to write these chapter, but I'm horrible at typing, so all the waiting you did was because of my horrible typing abilities. (Seriously, I'm typing this with my index fingers. :P) Well, anyways read and REVIEW. If you want me to keep writing, you're gonna have to let me know. FYI, I'm already working on Chapter 3, so I'll get that up as soon as I can. Kays, later.**

**-K**


	3. First Day

Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?

Chapter 3- First Day

**-Soul & Maka**-

Maka looked at the two schedules in her hands as she and Soul left the cafeteria. As she expected, they were identical.

'_Looks like Shinigami-sama kept his promise.'_ She thought happily. Before they had left, the Reaper told her and the other meisters that they would have the same classes as their weapons, just in case they got attacked. Maka went down the list of classes they were taking, looking for which one they had next.

"Okay, right now, we need to get to Biology. That's our first official class of the day." She called out to Soul, who was walking a bit out in front of her. "Building six, Soul." She informed him as he looked around the immediate campus.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and took a left, keeping his head down to gain momentum.

"So, I guess you've found it then?" Maka asked sarcastically, somewhat amused by Soul's strange behavior.

"Uh…No." He said, not noticing her sarcastic tone of voice. "But we're going to keep walking until we find it!" He had a strange sort of determination in his eyes, as if he was trying to prove something.

Maka looked around for a second, and she saw a blonde boy with spiky hair. She slipped her hand out of Soul's.

"We'll get there quicker if we ask directions." She told him. Ignoring Soul's protests, she walked up to the blonde boy. He was staring away from her, looking off to the side when she asked for the directions.

"Eh? So you're in biology too, huh?" He asked lightly when Maka finished explaining their situation. She nodded eagerly, her pigtails swaying wildly.

'Yes! Yes! Now, will you please take us there?" She asked hurriedly, wanting very badly not to be late for class.

The boy thought for a moment, the shook his head.

"Sure I'll take you there!" He said, smiling. As they walked behind him, the boy called said to them: "Oh, and by the way, my name's Mike. Welcome to Forks."

-5 minutes later-

"Okay, here are your books. You two will be sitting right behind Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan." The teacher directed them, pointing to an empty desk near the back of the room.

Taking their books, they headed towards the table mentioned, being careful not to make eye contact with Cullen, who was glaring viciously in their direction. They almost made it completely past him when Soul sniffed the air.

"Their souls smell good." He whispered, leaning close to Maka so that they wouldn't hear them.

Maka and Soul sat at their desk. Putting their books away, Maka pulled out a different book and Soul leaned back in his chair, resisting the urge to put his feet on the table.

They sat idly until Soul sensed something. Opening one ruby-red eye, he looked around, only to find Cullen glaring even harshly at them. If looks could kill, Soul would be dead seven times over; Cullen looked like he wanted to rip Soul into pieces.

'_Why is this loser glaring at me?' _Soul thought, watching as said loser glared even harder. _'Well, if he wants to glare, might as well show him who's best.' _ And with that thought, he narrowed his eyes, giving Edward the coldest Death Glare he could.

The glare battle went on unnoticed by both girls until Bella looked up, and then called it to attention.

"Edward!" She scolded, trying (and failing) to shake Edward out of the self-imposed glare battle. "Are you trying to get us in trouble? Stop it right now!" She demanded, using her 'I'm so much smarter than you are' Mary-Sue voice.

"Yes Evan." Maka said, not looking up from her book. "Do stop. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Soul just smirked. "Oh, shut up Mandy." He sneered, not taking his eyes off Cullen. "I got to show this guy who's boss."

With that, Maka snapped her book shut and moved it to the left hand.

"Maaaaaaaaannnnnnnndyyyy-CHOP!" She semi-shouted. A second later, the book she was reading hit Soul's head, leaving a book-shaped dent on his head and knocking him out.

Ignoring the startled looks of the two in front of her, she opened her book and continued reading.

'_This,'_ She thought as the disgruntled Soul started to wake, _'is going to be a long mission.'_

**-Black Star & Tsubaki-**

Black Star climbed to the top of the bleachers in an attempt to, once again, prove to everyone that he was going to surpass God.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki whispered furiously as she swiftly climbed up after him. "What are you doing?! Shinigami-sama told us specifically _not_ to draw attention to ourselves!" But he just ignored her and looked at the gym floor below him.

"I'll have none of that Tori!" Black Star proclaimed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the gym and being somewhat careful to use the fake manes that Shinigami had given them. "Now I, the great Bill, challenge you--" he pointed to Emmett and his unwilling teammate Rosalie, "—challenge you to this game you call 'badminton'. Yahoo!"

Emmett, who didn't back down from a challenge, walked over to Black Star and said: "You're on Shorty."

Both Black Star and Emmett agreed that whoever gets to two points first would win. Walking to different sides of the net, they faced each other on the court, swinging their rackets nervously. The crowd around them grew larger as the others in the gym gathered around, trying to see what was happening.

Tsubaki was first to serve. She hit the birdie over the net, her enhanced strength making it making it go alarmingly fast. Rosalie caught it and hit it towards Emmett. Using his vampire strength (which isn't much more than a regular human's) he spiked the birdie over the net and earned him and Rosalie the first point.

"Don't get too cocky." Black Star warned as Emmett did a little happy dance. "Remember, it's to two points, and Tsubaki and I haven't really started playing yet." And with that, Black Star walked over to Tsubaki to make a plan of action.

Emmett Served this time and Black Star hit it over the net to Rosalie (Who was, for some odd reason, checking her nails) and earned him and Tsubaki their first point.

This was it, the final play. This will win it all, and get the victor what he wanted the most out of anything: bragging rights. Tsubaki hit it over the net to Rosalie, who immediately hit it back. This went on for about four to five times until Emmett finally hit it.

He hit it with all his strength and up it flew, almost touching the ceiling. As it started to come down, Black Star caught Tsubaki's eye, and she knew exactly what to do.

"Tsubaki!" He called.

"Right!"

Dropping her racket, she ran to Black Star's side and cupped her hand. HE put his foot in her hands and she threw him up, causing him to intercept the falling birdie.

"Black Star Big Wave!" He yelled putting some of his wavelength into the hit.

The birdie soared downwards, catching on fire from the speed at which it was falling. It hit the ground with a mighty _'boom!'_, and sent pieces of fake wood and dust into the air.

After many coughing fits and many pieces of fake oak hitting people on the head, the dust finally settled. Black Star walked over to Emmett and held out his hand in a sign of sportsmanship. Emmett took it graciously.

As they smiled, shaking each others hands, both thought the same thing: _'I don't trust this gut as far as I can throw him.' _

**-Liz, Patti, & Death the Kid-**

"Class," The English teacher called as she brought her unruly students to attention. "We have three new students today, They are Williamm, Elizabeth, and Patricia." No one in the class bothered to look up at the new kids except Alice and Jasper.

'_So,' _Alice thought, looking Kid over. _'He's one of the supposed "vampires" huh? Edward said that all the new kids had fake names. He also said that his real name was Death the Kid. What a strange name. Probably made it up when he was "born"…' _Her mind kept rambling on like this as she strayed off subject.

Jasper, on the other hand, did as he was supposed to and listened to the new kids' emotions.

He first felt Patti's Her emotions were a constant shift, going from happy to sad to angry to bored to evil and back again. Every time they changed, it showed; his face made a near perfect impression of every new emotion.

'_Uhg. I can see why Edward was so afraid of her,'_ Jasper thought sourly shaking himself. _'Her emotions are too unstable!'_

He then moved on to Liz. All he could feel coming from her was a slight irritation at a hair that wouldn't stay down. _'Her emotions are too boring!'_ he whined to himself.

Jasper then moved on to Kid. What he felt there was, for him, heavenly. The only emotions Jasper felt coming from him were annoyance and a bit of boredom. They were the exact same emotions he felt daily.

'_His emotions are just right!'_ He thought, sighing happily. He immersed himself in Kid's emotions until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Sadly, he turned his mind away from Kid's emotions and instead turned to Alice.

"Can you see anything yet, Alice?" Jasper asked, watching the black-haired pixie concentrate. After a minute of silence, she sat back in her chair and sighed, defeated once more.

"I still can't see anything!" She semi-whispered, frustrated. "It's even harder now that we're so close to them. I can barely see _your_ future!" Silently, she added, _'Even though I know exactly what you're going to be doing. You're going to be in your room, moping, like usual.'_

At that moment, the bell rang; school was finally over. Gathering his books, Jasper turned to Alice. But she wasn't ready. She was looking at 'Williamm' with a glazed look in her eye. Slowly, he picked out her emotions. There was frustration at not being able to see the boy's future, wonder at why she couldn't, and something else that Jasper knew didn't belong. A faint trace of attraction that was just starting to spring up

Jasper growled to himself. He hoped that he was wrong, but he rarely ever was. He nudged Alice gently, motioning for her to gather her books. As they left, he looked back at 'Williamm'; he was arguing with the two girls who sat beside him. Jasper smirked; he knew that he had to report to Carlisle today, but he wasn't going to tell him what he felt in Alice. Not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people! Hope you enjoyed that chappy! Oh yeah, I HATE school. It cuts into my reading/writing time. First off, for Soul and Maka arguing about directions, that idea just came to me. I thought **_**'now wouldn't it be funny if…'**_** and that's how that got there. For Black Star challenging Emmett to Badminton, I remembered how he would challenge the new kids to a fight, and then I sorta reversed the situation, but still had him be the challenger. And for Alice and Kid, PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!! Yes, I made Alice start to like Kid. But hey, for all of you who thought that Kid wouldn't be threatened, I gave Jasper a reason to threaten him. Oh, and did you catch what I did with Jasper? If you didn't, I was making reference to 'Goldilocks'. Anyways, if you just read all that, you get a cookie! I'll update as soon as possible! **

**-K**


	4. Threats and Reports

Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality

-Chapter 4-

Threats and Reports

They all met underneath one of the pavilions near the school entrance as the rain came down around them. All talked at once; Maka telling of Soul and Edward's (Whom she now called Edweird) 'Glare Battle', Black Star boasting about how he 'heroically beat the Kishin enemy at his own game', and both Liz and Patti complaining about how boring their day had been. The only ones who weren't talking were Soul and Kid.

Kid coughed loudly, calling everyone to attention. Quickly, they all became quiet and looked to the young Shinigami, waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Everybody," He said, just loud enough for them to hear. "I think we should talk of these things when we've reached the place we're staying at." He paused slightly, collecting his thoughts some more. Then he said in an even quieter tone, "We don't want the enemy over-hearing."

They all nodded, thinking to themselves, when suddenly Patti whined, "Sister! I'm thirsty!"

"Hmmm…" Said Liz, "Now that I think about it, I'm Thirsty too."

"Me too," Maka added. After her, one by one, everybody said they were thirsty.

Soul Sighed, "So, now everyone's thirsty, huh?" At this, everyone nodded. "Well then, I guess I'm the one stuck with getting the dinks, seeing as I'm the only one present with money." He glanced down at his pocket, which held a small black wallet. "Are you guys alright with regular Pepsi?" They nodded again. "Okay then, seven Pepsi's"

For some reason, Kid volunteered to go with him. When asked why, he simply answered that 'Seven was an uneven number and that he was going to help Soul carry the drinks so that he wasn't "Asymmetrical"'.

"Here are the keys to the car Father's letting us borrow." Kid told the others, giving a small silver key with cartoon-like skulls to Maka. (He didn't trust Black Star, who was begging loudly for it.) He glanced back at them before saying "We'll be back in a few minutes."

~Cullenvision~

The Cullens watched silently as the two 'vampires' split from the rest of the group, and began towards the vending machine.

"Now, don't be too mean." Alice warned sternly, "They're most likely just passing through. And we DON"T want to give them a reason to attack us." With that, Alice turned and strode off to the parking lot, Emmett and Rosalie close behind her.

Jasper sighed. Alice's attraction to the striped boy grew more as the day went on; it seemed as if he was in all of their afternoon classes. This concerned him; if he lost Alice, who would listen to him complain?

Edward chuckled, shocking Jasper out of his thought bubble. Edward rarely ever smiled, let alone laughed. Especially after he was able to figure out Bella's shallow 'thought' process.

'_What?' _Jasper asked mentally, slightly upset at the bronze-haired male's laughter.

"Just so you know," said Edward, an 'I-know-everything-because-I-can-read-minds' look plastered on his face, "Alice most likely is only attracted to 'Williamm' because she can't see his future, and wants to know why. That's why I liked Bella; I couldn't read her mind, and deciphering her thoughts gave me something to do."

"And that's why you like the new girl. What's her name again…Oh right, Mandy." Jasper concluded. He was very disturbed by his 'brother's' way of finding himself girlfriends. "But…don't you think that's kin of shallow?" Jasper added.

Edward laughed even harder (Which wasn't very hard at all.) "So what if it's shallow? It still gets me the girls! And we all know what the girls think of me." He winked mischievously, and then said, "You ready to get 'em?"

Jasper grinned evilly; this is what he had been waiting for. "Of course I'm ready!" He proclaimed, and they strode forwards, putting in their 'tough guy' faces.

Edward and Jasper reached the vending machine in under a minute (which was a new record for Jasper) and certainly took the two standing there by surprise. They had been getting the Pepsis' for the others when the two 'vampires' approached them.

"Can we help you?" Kid asked, automatically going defensive. He glared at them slightly, trying to figure out the two pre-Kishins' motives.

"Who do you work for?" Edward demanded, returning Kid's cold glare.

Soul blinked, trying to keep a look of innocence on his face. But inside his head, he was freaking out. _'How do they know about Shinigami-sama?!' _He thought furiously. He took another breath, and said in a clear voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Is it Victoria?" Jasper asked, ignoring Soul completely.

"Are you working on your own?" Edward added.

"Are you just passing through?"

"Hurry up and answer!"

"First off," Soul exclaimed, glaring at Edward, "We have no idea what you're talking about! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some friends waiting." He said briskly, turning away from the two boys, only to have Jasper block his way.

"We know what you are." Edward informed them, a taunting look on his face.

"And that would be…?" Kid prompted. At that very moment, a ray of sunlight broke through the dense cloud cover and shined on Jasper and Edward, revealing their, er, sparkliness.

"One of us." Edward declared, sparkling brightly.

Soul and Kid could barely control themselves. At the sight of them sparkling, they had to stop their breathing, almost unable to keep themselves from laughing. Edward and Jasper mistakenly took it for 'shocked silence'.

"So you," Edward went on, pointing an accusing finger at Soul, "Move on from this town quickly. And if you ever lay a hand on **my** Bella, I will personally rip you apart with my bare teeth. Then, I will burn your remains to dust. And after I'm done with all that, I'll put your ashes into different bags and throw them into the ocean, and you won't be able to breath. Heheheh…" Edward then put on his 'angry lion' look, (which really is as scary as an angry kitten).

Jasper stared incredulously at Edward; he hasn't known that Edward could do threats. "Ummm…" He mumbled, trying to think of a threat. "And if you--" He wagged a finger at Kid, "—ever go near my Alice, I'll…do bad things to you!" And with that, the two sparklepires walked off, leaving in their wake two very confused boys.

"Well, that certainly was…strange." Kid commented a few minutes later, as he and Soul walked back to the car, the sodas sloshing quietly in their arms.

"Strange?" Soul asked, still shaking from laughter, "That was hilarious! They freakin' sparkled! Are you sure Shinigami-sama has the right guys here?"

"Of course he's got the right ones!" Kid scoffed, offended, "Besides. When we got here I had a look at their souls myself; even Maka had a look at them! They are defiantly Kishin-eggs."

Soul sighed heavily, lowering his head. "Guess we have to report to Shinigami-sama today, huh?"

"Yep." Was Kid's only reply.

-A few hours later—at the Cullen Household-

They all surrounded the dining room table, in the same spots as they had been a few nights before. Their facial expressions ranged from worried (Bella) to not having a care in the world (Emmett).The silence continued until Carlisle finally decided to speak.

"Okay then, I believe you all have something to share with me?" He asked, looking around the room as everyone present nodded an affirmative. "Well then, report!"

Edward was the first to speak up. 'Well, as we've told you before, the school has gotten a few new students. And we've…well…had some problems with them."

"What sort of problems?" Carlisle prompted, impatient.

"I can't see there futures." Said Alice.

"They all have strange abilities, even the regular humans." Said Edward; "And the two vampires' minds are strange; I couldn't make heads or tales of them."

Carlisle thought about this for a minute. He looked at Edward and Alice and told them, "Tell me more about these supposed 'vampires'."

"Well there's Williamm." Alice started, ignoring Jasper when he growled threateningly. "He's a little strange. Williamm's the one who's future I can't see. He has three white stripes on the left side of his head; but his eyes are golden, so he mustn't be a threat to the town." She ended with a big smile, much to Jasper's annoyance.

"But the other, Evan, is much different than his counterpart." Edward said, interrupting Alice's mini-happy dance with a glare. "His hair is pure white, and his teeth are sharp and pointed like a shark's. And his eyes, unlike Williamm's, are crimson red. So, I think we can safely assume that he's on the traditional 'diet' and could pose a threat to the people of this town."

Carlisle pondered this for another moment, then asked, "Any chance that they're connected to or working for Victoria?"

Edward shook his head somberly. "No," he answered, "Jasper and I confronted the two about this earlier today. When I asked, what was running through Evan's mind was 'How do they know about Shinigami-sama?!' which didn't really make any sense to me."

At hearing this, the elder sparklepire laughed. "Yes," he said, "It doesn't make sense. Shinigami-sama is basically the Japanese Grim Reaper. 'Shinigami' actually translates to 'god of death'. But that's preposterous; there are no such things as Shinigami.

Suddenly, he turned very serious. "Treat them as if they are working for Victoria. They could be for as much as we know." With that, Carlisle dismissed them, leaving each to his own thoughts.

-Scene Change: Shibusen Gang, Apartment North of Forks High-

Everyone gathered around the mirror as Maka called the Reaper. It glowed a bright white and seconds later, showed Shinigami-sama and in the background, his Death-Scythe Spirit, who was unconscious.

"Hello, hello everyone!" Shinigami-sama greeted them, "How was your first day? Anything to report?" He asked expectantly, looking out into the small room where the meisters and their weapons were gathered.

"All of had encounters with the pre-Kishin, seeing as we have some of the same classes as them." Said Maka. "Soul and I had some trouble with the bronze-haired one and his pathetic excuse for a girlfriend." She scoffed. Maka quickly shot a glare at Soul, who was 'coolly' not paying attention.

One by one, the others told the Reaper of their experiences. He listened silently as each told their story, then asked, "Is that all?"

"Well," Maka said again, looking away, "Not exactly. Soul and Kid apparently had a run-in with the Bronze-haired boy and the Blonde boy."

"Oh really?" Shinigami-sama asked, interested. "Well then, Soul-kun, Kiddo-kun, do share this little misadventure of yours." He looked at them, waiting patiently for the two boys to begin.

Soul was first to start. "Well, everyone was thirsty, so I volunteered to get us all some drinks. Kid tagged along too; said something about how holding two drinks was ''asymmetrical'."

"And while we were getting them," Kid went on, "and while we were there, the bronze-haired boy and the blonde boy approached us. They asked, 'Who do you work for?'."

"We of course, kept our cool, and told them that we didn't know what they were talking about. They kept grilling us with questions and then said 'We know what you are'."

"And then they started sparkling and threatened to kill us. Well, I don't know what the blonde was trying to say, but the bronze-haired boy was defiantly saying he was going to kill Soul. Something about how 'If he laid a finger on his Betsy or whatever, he was going to kill him'."

Shinigami-sama thought for a minute, and then said, "Did I forget to mention that they sparkled? My bad. First of all, Kid," he looked at his son, "I told you to keep that OCD of yours under control. Don't let it slip even once."

He then addressed everyone. "Victoria is also a pre-Kishin. She and her mate James attacked the Cullens about two years ago. James went after the whiny brunette Bella, but was stopped and killed before he could do so." Shinigami-sama sighed a little before continuing, "Now Victoria is seeking to avenge her mate."

"So…" Maka said, thinking hard. "They think we're helping this 'Victoria'?"

Shinigami-sama bounced a little, the seriousness that was there a few moments ago completely gone. "Yeah, pretty much." He said nonchalantly, as if he were speaking if more mundane topics.

He clapped his large foam-finger like hands together and said, "Okay, okay! A few things before we rap things up! Firstly, we'll have group reports at least once a week, but if something happens during the school day, feel free to call me up right then and there. But make sure sees you contacting me; that could get messy if you try to explain. Secondly, keep an eye on the pre-Kishin; they could come after you at any moment, so make sure you prepare for that event. And lastly, do NOT draw any unwanted attention to yourselves. We don't want the pre-Kishin becoming suspicious of anything." He looked at Black Star before saying good-bye, causing the mirror to go back to normal once more.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't update this sooner. Between school, homework, and the fact that I'm just plain lazy, I haven't had enough time to type this until now. Anyways, it's finally happened! Kid and Soul have been threatened! *cheers* To all who have been waiting for this moment, *coughmistytailandgenericpasta* you're welcome! Oh, and make sure to take the poll on my profile on what I should publish next! Don't forget to review, the buttons right below this. And I've noticed that people have actually been reviewing! What, it's up to 11, 12 maybe? Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Without your support I wouldn't have kept going with this story. Okay, so until next chappy, see ya! Nyaa~!**

**-K**


	5. Why Spying Usually Doesn't Work

**-Chapter 5-**

**-Why spying usually doesn't work for Sparklepires-**

Sparkleboy watched in terror as the hooded figure in the mirror disappeared. He could barely believe what he was seeing; even the voices in his head were arguing about it…

_-Edward's Mind-_

"OhmiGod!!" Steve exclaimed, jumping up from his chair in the corner of Edward's mind, "Their mirror is haunted! They have a poltergeist in their home! I feel so bad for them…"

"Oh, come on Steve," Bob said from his recliner by the fireplace, "Isn't it obvious? They're witches! They were using a rare medium technique to call the Underworld! They were planning our host's ultimate demise with _Hades._" He then turned to said host, "Eddy-boy, those guys are trouble, whatever you do, make sure to stay away from them!"

It was then that the head voice, Miranda, decided to comment. "Both of you shut up!" She growled threateningly, "I'm trying to think here!"

She sat on her fluffy computer chair, gazing out of Edward's eyes as she thought intensely.

"This is obviously a ploy created by Victoria to keep our host and his family off of her trail." She said eventually, "He will do nothing on this matter." Miranda commanded, reaching for the controls.

"Wait!"

All three looked to the Broom-closet, where Edward's consciousness was bound and gagged."What…What if it's _not _a trick?" He asked, "What if they're actually working for that thing?"

Miranda scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "Impossible! You heard the elder pixie, Edweird! Shinigami don't exist!"

With the snap of her fingers, she ordered Steve and Bob to lock Edward back on the Broom-closet….

_-Back to the Real World-_

Edward snapped back to reality. "Although Ms. Miranda said it was just a hoax, I thought that it wasn't." He said, trying but failing to get it to make sense. "Oh what am I supposed to do now?!" He then screamed, calling the attention of the ones inside.

"Huh? What was that?" he heard Mandy ask.

He then heard someone else say, "I'll go check it out."

"Oh crap," Edward hissed, "I'm out of here!"

With that, he dropped from the ledge that he was holding onto, forgetting that he was hanging from the fifth story. After a bout of screaming and two giant bruises on his legs, Edward limped off towards the forest.

*******************

Maka watched from as Edward limped off to the forest.

"You guys," She said, glaring at the spot where Edward had been, "It seems that Edweird was spying on us."

"Did he see Shinigami-sama?" asked Tsubaki, concern showing in her Deep-blue eyes.

"Who knows how long he was watching?" Maka said, sighing heavily, "He could've seen anything."

"The time to attack is now!" shouted Black Star, tightening his gloves. "They know our secret now, they know who sent us! We need to strike before they can!" He added.

"No," Kid said coolly, "We can't afford to do that. Let's wait and see how they'll act around us. Who knows, they might still think we're working for Victoria."

~Scene Change: Cullen Household~

"I'm telling you!" Edward shouted, pacing the length of the never-used Dining Room. "They aren't working for Victoria; that…that _thing_ I saw wasn't even close to being Victoria!"

"Oh yes?" Carlisle questioned mockingly, "Where is your proof, hmmm??"He laughed cruelly, throwing his head back in sheer enjoyment.

"My proof is in what I heard, in what I saw, and most importantly _what I saw in their minds. _They identified the thing as 'Shinigami-sama'."

"Did you even take into that they could have been lying? That they could've been trained to think such things?!" Carlisle snapped glairing coldly.

When Edward didn't answer, he went on; "Now, enough with this whole 'Shinigami' business," He said in a more father-like tone, "You have more important things in your life to worry about."

Carlisle then sped off, Esme close behind. In a fit of 'anger', Edward stomped put of his house, looking much like a child when throwing a temper-tantrum, and went off towards the woods surrounding him. He grimaced as he listened to the voices in his head begin to mock him, especially Miranda. His consciousness was no where to be found.

'_Carlisle's right, Edward.' _She whispered maliciously, _'You have more important things to worry about, like graduating, for example.'_

"But I've graduated high school, like, fifty-times already!" Edward whined, scaring off some near-by dear.

'_Not only that, stupid. You need to worry about protecting Bella. You know that Victoria is after her, and you can't just leave her again—she'll probably kill herself before Victoria could even get to her.'_ Miranda's tone then changed from mocking to complaining, _'Really, what as it about her that made you "love" her?? She's so whiny.'_

"I don't know! I was bored and I couldn't read her mind! I needed a puzzle hard enough to keep me distracted from my oh-so painful past and all the bad things I used to do, so I wooed her into becoming my girlfriend. I wasn't even thinking at the time!"

Edward came to a small clearing, very much like his own. It was smaller, and not as round, but it was every bit as beautiful. The pale stars shined above and a slight breeze made the carpet of wildflowers sway gently. The small brook running through the middle looked as if it were made of silver; it reflected the light of the crescent-moon above near perfectly.

Edward stopped in the middle looked up, frowning. "I'm stuck with Bella forever now, aren't I?" He asked, sitting down near the brook.

From the corner of his mind, Miranda's sleepy voice came to him, _'Yes, yes you are. Stuck until the day she dies.'_

As he sat contemplating her words, he found that for the first time he wanted Bella to die quickly.

**Author's Note:**

**Heyy, people! I know what you're thinking: 'Omg, she's updated so soon?! Awshomeness!'**

**What's that? You weren't thinking that? Oh well, but I know that your happy I updated right? Right??**

**First off, I've just have to express my deepest gratitude for all who have either reviewed or added my story to their favorites. I mean, come on: 28 reviews with only 4 chapters?? I would've never imagined that people would like my story so much! And none of those reviews have been flamers. I'm surprised that none of the Twilight fangirls have tried to kill me yet. :P Again, thanks so much you guys! Would've never continued this story without your support!**

**Well anyways, first of all, **_**Phantomdoll13,**_** although I would absolutely LOVE to use your idea, it won't fit into the timeline. (Yes, this story does have a timeline) Cause, you see, this story takes place before Chrona and Medusa come into the story. I still think your idea is great, I just can't use it right now**

**Anyways, to explain for that really descriptive paragraph about the meadow Edward found, I was listening to the song **_**Coda **_**from the series **_**Death Note.**_** If you've ever heard it, then you'll understand why I made that paragraph that way. Oh yeah, I was reading **_**Death Note: Another Note**_** earlier this week and, I've got to say, it's waayy better than I expected. And I'm starting to admire BB for his smartness in handling the crimes he committed. GO BB~!! 3 3 **

**Ahem, well, one more thing. Okay, two. First, I have a new poll up on my profile. I'm going to write a Death Note fanfic soon. It will be CanonxOC, and you get to decide on which Wammy Boy it will be! Please be sure to vote on who you want me to pair an OC up with!**

**Next, under normal circumstances I would've never allowed myself to do this. But no one is reviewing my other crossover fanfic **_**'Masha's Journey, Edward's Return'**_**. It's a crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist and a game called Bioshock. I put a lot of work into it and would appreciate it if you would mind checking it out.**

**Wow, this is a really long A/N. Anywho, don't forget to review peoples, and I'll see ya next chappy~!**

**-K **


	6. Werewolves? Shapeshifters? Now what!

**Chapter 6**

The next few weeks went by uneventfully. The Shibusen gang would go to school, spy on the Cullens, and go home. Every Friday when Shinigami-sama called in, someone would stand by the window to make sure that Sparkles (a.k.a. Edward) wasn't trying to spy again. Unfortunately for them, things to report were few and far between, and the excitement of the new mission began to wear off.

Soul and Maka were walking through the school parking lot when they noticed something strange. A crowd was forming in the center of the parking lot, close to where Bella's rusty old truck. Nodding to each other, they moved forward, pushing their way to the center of the crowd.

What they saw, well, didn't exactly surprise them.

At the center of the crowd was Edward, who (for once) truly looked angry. Bella stood behind him, sporting her usual look, pale skin and a scared expression. But there was also someone new, and he looked the angriest of all. With jet-black hair and russet skin, one would think him of Indian descent.

They were talking to each other. Actually, to be more accurate, they were they were threatening each other, but their voices were low enough that only they could hear what was being said. Soul, Maka, Mike, and another boy they saw around the school pushed closer to the trio in the center, trying to hear what was being said.

"So, who's your bet on?" They heard Mike ask.

"What do I care?" The other kid—Tyler, Maka remembered—scoffed, "They're obviously both gay, and just faking being straight. I man, come on—who'd fight over Bella?"

There was a pause, and then Mike sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, if they were to fight, who do you think would win?"

"Well, I think it would be a tie. Edward would knock out the other guy with a surprisingly well-aimed punch to the nose, in the process breaking his nose and causing it to start bleeding. Then, Edward would see the blood and faint like the little pansy he is. Why do you think he never comes to Biology when we're doing that thing with the blood?"

"I don't ant Edward to win, though…" Mike mumbled, looking away.

"And again, I don't really care. To be honest, Gordon Freeman could knock both of them out with one hit of his crowbar."

"Who?"

This time, it was Mike who sighed, "Never mind."

Soul and Maka looked back at the trio in the center of the circle. They really did look ready to fight each other, and even Bella—who stood safely behind Edward—had an aura of anger around her. But something was off. The third's face was…darker somehow. It looked bigger, and more animalistic.

Soul sniffed the air, frowning. "Hey Maka, check his soul." He said, motioning to the new kid, "Something smells…off about him."

"Alright." Maka said, concentrating. There was silence as she examined their souls.

"What the…?" she murmured, squinting in confusion.

"What is it?" Soul asked, annoyed at his partner for her long silence.

"Well," she said, letting the souls fade from her view, "he's not a pre-Kishin, but he's most definitely not fully human."

"So, we talking another weapon, then?"

"I doubt it, his souls not like any weapon soul I've seen. It looks more like an animal's soul than anything."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "An animal soul? Odd, we're dealing with a werewolf?"

"No, no, no," Maka grumbled, already heading away from the crowd, "if he were a werewolf, then it wouldn't have shown just because he was angry, and tonight's not a full moon. I'd say…shape-shifter at best. Now hurry up, if we want to ask for his help, then we need to catch him before he leaves!"

"Woah woah woah, ask for help? No way, he'd probably just turn us down. And besides," he mumbled, "cool guys don't ask for help."

Maka smirked, "Well, it's a good thing you aren't cool. Now let's hurry up and get moving!" She said, grabbing his hand and getting him to move before he was able to reply to the 'not cool' comment.

Lucky for them, Soul and Maka were able to catch the boy before he left on his motorcycle. He looked at them as they came, a slight glint of anger remaining in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He snapped, turning back to his bike.

"Hi!" Maka started cheerfully, "I'm Mandy, and this is my friend Evan. We were wondering if you could…help us with something." She smiled, subtly nudging her partner, warning him to stop his silent protests.

The boy snorted, "Heh, listen kiddies, I'm not gonna help you with your homework, no matter how much you beg to have a handsome stud like me tutor you. So, now, just run along your marry little way."

"Now you listen here," Soul growled, fuming, "we're not here about homework, you arrogant kid! That's what I have her for." He motioned to Maka, "We're here because we have a feeling that you hate the Cullens as much as we do."

At this, the boy glanced at them, a glint of humor in his eyes.

"The Cullens? Well, yeah, I guess you could say that." The boy turned to face them, malevolent curiosity showing on his face, "What do you have in mind then? Some sort of prank?"

Maka looked at him, completely serious, "We have orders to exterminate the entire family, including that pathetic excuse for a girlfriend, Bella."

At the mention of Bella, the humor left his face, leaving it cold and lifeless.

"I was in when you said you would kill the Cullens, but Bella too? Sorry, I'm out."

He turned away and was about to leave, but Maka and Soul surrounded him before he could go anywhere.

"We know what you are," Maka proclaimed, smiling, "and we'll tell the whole world about you."

"Yeah right. What am I then? Come on, say it. Out loud, say it!" He shot back, glaring.

"Werewolf." Maka replied.

"And," Soul added, "We know there's more than one of you. The smell that lingers around you is too strong for just one."

The boy stayed in stunned silence for a moment, and then he said, "…Okay, fine. Me and the rest of the pack will meet with you. Where are we meeting, and at what time?"

Maka smiled, "Oh, I have the perfect place."

"You did what?" Kid yelled, pacing the width of the apartment.

"I got us some extra help in defeating the Cullens." Maka said, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Father said specifically _not _to draw any unnecessary attention to our selves! Now, not only do we have the attention of a mysterious group of shape-shifters, but we are going to meet them at midnight and discuss our plans with them. I would expect this from Black Star—actually, I _was _expecting this from Black Star—but not from you of all people, Maka."

"You know what will help?" Maka started, smiling, "Having the home-field advantage. The place I told the kid to meet us was very deep in the wood, and he'd never seen it before. I had to give him directions. Soul and I can lead you to the clearing, if you want to memorize it and the surrounding area."

Kid thought over it for a second, and then asked cautiously, "And just how did you two find this field, then?"

"We found it while looking for a good spot to practice. The thing is," she smirked, "we saw Edweird there. But he looked too deep in thought to even notice where he was, let alone notice us."

For a moment, it was completely quiet; not even Black Star said anything. Sighing, Maka got up and headed for the door.

"If you want to get a good lay of the land," she said, "then we better get going."

**Author's Note:**

**Omjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomjomj~! I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry about the nearly half-year wait on this! Seriously, I had no clue that it was so long since I updated this. It's been since…December, right? –checks- …yeah, December. I'm the laziest person in the world. I'm sorry.**

**But, really, I did have terrible writer's block with this story. I still do with some details for the next chapter. I knew what I wanted to do for this, I just had no how to put into words. =_=;**

**Well, credits! A special thanks to Hinata-cutie for the idea! It gave me the push to get this idea out! And, to Misha Ten for pointing out something. I was going to have Shinigami-sama fight with Death Scythe against Carlisle. But then you reminded me that Shinigami-sama can't move out of Death City. Boo, too bad. Well, thanks.**

**Anywho, see y'all next chapter~! Which, if the wait on this chapter is any indication, might be a…few weeks to another half-year. I really hope that doesn't happen again. Anywho, bye ni~**

**-K **


	7. Meetings and Searching

Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?

Chapter 7

**XXX**

They spent the next seven hours preparing, memorizing the clearing and the land around it, just in case the shape-shifters decided to attack them instead of talking. Which, if the boy's attitude to Maka and Soul was any indication, was very likely.

The Shibusen gang stood to the right of the clearing, with Maka, Soul, and Kid standing in the middle. They watched for any sign of the other group. The gleaming sun directly above them proved useful to their sights, for it cast no unnecessary shadows in the forest.

They came one by one, emerging from the shadows as if a part of them. The first was a rather tall man, and then two slightly younger-looking boys took their places at his sides. A girl came next, taking the spot at the far left. Last came the one they had talked to earlier, the boy taking his place at the far right. It was he, the middle one (who they assumed to be the leader), and the boy to the left that came to meet them.

"I am Sam," The middle one stated, "leader of this pack." He flexed his muscles as he said this; whether or not it was intentional was lost on the three students. "This is Seth," Sam motioned to the boy on his left, "and I believe you already met Jacob."

"So, like _you're_ the ones who threatened us?" Seth asked incredulously, giving the three a quick once-over. "You guys are _so_ not what I was expecting. I was expecting y'all to be tall and buff—you know? Kind of like us, except not nearly as—Ow!" He was cut off by a quick smack to the back of the head.

"Just ignore him." Sam sighed, "Now, I suppose that I should introduce you to the rest of the pack." He cleared his throat and began.

"The girl on the left is Leah, she's Seth's older sister. The boy is Ebon—Enoby—Oh, I forget, how do you say your name again?"

"The boy in question rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's Embry. Em-briee. Got it memorized?"

"That's right!" Sam exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "Embry…Embry…Okay then, now, would you kindly tell us your names?"

Kid straightened his coat, "Ah, yes. I am Death the Kid, alias 'Williamm'. I will tell you the rest's names in order from left to right, along with their aliases." Kid cleared his throat a bit, then began to recite. "Soul Eater-"

"Sup?" Soul smirked.

"—Alias 'Evan'. Maka-"

"Hello."

"—Alias 'Mandy'. Black Star-"

"Otherwise know as 'the one who will someday surpass God.'" Black Star declared.

"—Alias 'Bill'. Tsubaki-"

"Good evening."

"Alias 'Tori', and lastly Liz and Patty Thompson."

"Hi there."

"How are you doing?"

Seth nodded to each, "A pleasure, I'm sure." He said, smiling, "Now, I believe you came to ask something of us?"

Kid smiled, "Ah yes, I suppose it's time we get down to business."

**XXX**

Edward was confused.

All evening he's been looking for Mandy and the rest of the new kids, but no matter where he looked for them, he couldn't find them! After the…unfortunate incident he had when he first started monitoring them, he'd made sure to spy on them from different spots. So far, his favorite spot was the vacant apartment next to theirs.

Of course…not that anyone believed him or anything. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with this when he could be stalking Bella all day and give the same report.

'_You're doing this because Carlisle told you to.' _Miranda reminded him, _'You don't lie about it because I'm at the controls; you lie, and I'll make you feel guilty about it. And you know what happens after that.'_

"Jasper will know I'm lying, then tell Carlisle." Edward recited. He really couldn't get away with _anything,_ could he? It was times like this that made him hate his life.

'_**Ohmigod,' **_Steve grumbled from somewhere in Edward's subconscious, _**'Could you, like, not be emo for the rest of the night? I know you don't, but I totally need this beauty sleep. I, like, don't care about your problems, but your constant worrying has been keeping me up at night. It's starting to give those icky circles under my eyes. I'm starting to look like you! Eeewww, totally disgusting!' **_

"Sorry, Mr. Steve." Edward mumbled, looking down at his feet.

'_Oh, shut up Steve.'_ Miranda growled, _'Now, where have you not looked yet?…Have you tried Port Angeles at all?'_

"No, but I'm not going there tonight." Edward stated, starting to walk out of the forest.

'_Hold it there, Sparkles. What do you mean, 'you're not going'? Why not?'_

He sighed, "Because of Bella. She'll get all…ya know, suspicious. She'll probably think that I was visiting Jacob. What is it with you women and pairing up guys that hate each other? But that's beside the point. I told her that I was going to be there tonight anyways, so I might as well."

There was a moment of silence before Miranda asked, _'So? What's your point?'_

Edward sighed again, "My point is that I told her that we had shifts in looking after the border, to make sure that Victoria wouldn't sneak in. I told her that I only had to go out to the borderline twice a week."

'_So?'_

"So, it was my second time out yesterday."

'_Oh.' _She answered, sounding unusually defeated. That passed quickly though, because then she said, _'Well, then, fine. Go back to that little bother you call a girlfriend. You're still gonna do search Port Angeles tomorrow.'_

"But I've already gone—"

'_Yes, yes, I know.' _She interrupted, _'But that's not the excuse you're going to use tomorrow. You're eyes are starting to go black, right?_

"Yeah, last time I checked." Edward said, not quite getting where she was going with this.

'_That's why tomorrow you're going to say that you're going hunting. Take Jasper with you, it'll be more believable that way. It's going to be sunny tomorrow, so you might as well make the most of it.'_

"But how am I supposed to search in the—"

'_**Ohmigod,'**_Steve interrupted, _'__**are you seriously this stupid? Wear a hoodie, obviously.'**_

'…_I thought you were sleeping.' _Miranda sighed.

'_**Don't you think I tried? But because of you two and your talking, I wasn't able to.' He complained, 'Oh…these shadows are going to take **__**weeks**__** to get rid of.'**_

"But Mr. Steve," Edward started, "What about my hands?"

'_**Keep them in your pockets, duh. Have Jasper wear, like, gloves or something and he'll open the doors for both of you.'**_

"Uh…Okay…"

'_Now hurry and get going!' _Miranda commanded, shifting Edward into 'run', _'We don't want Bella getting worried, now do we?'_

"No, no we don't." Edward said, then he ran into the forest.

**XXX**

"Okay then!" Kid called once they'd all gotten into the apartment, "That went quite well, if I do say so myself."

"And you were the one who was against it in the first place." Maka laughed.

"Yeah , yeah, whatever." Kid said, waving off the comment, "But really, the information that we got from the pack—okay, mostly Jacob—was very helpful. Who'd have thought that he'd have so many photos of places the pre-Kishin visit?"

"Huh," Liz scoffed, checking her nails for what must've been the fiftieth time that night, "If you ask me, he's bordering on 'stalker'. He just gives off that…creepy feel, ya know?"

"Creepy, creepy~!" Patty chimed in, giggling.

"Think what you will, it's still good information." Kid grumbled, massaging his temples in annoyance, "I'm going to go look through these and see which of them will be useful."

After Kid walked off to another room, the next few minutes were calm; Black Star was passed out in the corner, Maka was reading, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were talking quietly amongst themselves, and Soul was listening to music in his room. Two minutes later, Kid came back.

"You guys," he said confidently, getting the attention of almost everyone in the room, "I have an idea."

"Oh really?" Asked Soul, who was only half-listening to Kid, "Well then, would you kindly tell us this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Of course," Kid answered, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice, "Now, we've gotten some very valuable information from the shape-shifters. But I think that the most valuable info were the pictures and descriptions of the places that the enemy frequently visit. I believe that one of the best ways to understand them is to visit the places they visit and try to get into their heads. If we are able to do that, we'll be able to better comprehend their usual fighting styles, which will make disposing of them much easier."

"Now, each meister-weapon team will investigate at least two places. Black Star and Tsubaki," Kid turned to them, effectively waking Black Star up from his nap, "You two will be investigating the woods around the Cullen household and the 'ballpark' where they play baseball." He handed them some photos and papers that held the coordinates for both places, "While they were looking over them, Kid said in a quieter voice, "Tsubaki, make sure that Black Star stays quiet." After getting a nod of confirmation, he moved on.

"Liz, you, Patty and I will be investigating the beaches over in La Push and the mall in Port Angeles." He said, handing Liz photos and coordinates as well. "Since we have the longest travel distance, we'll be taking the car."

Finally he turned to Maka and Soul, "Maka, you and Soul well be investigating the restaurant 'La Bella Italia' and a small bookstore just outside of Port Angeles."

Kid returned to the middle of the room, "Everyone," he said, "get some rest. We'll be leaving for our destinations at eleven tomorrow morning. We'll be waking up at nine-thirty to make sure that everyone's dressed and alert by the time we leave."

The meisters started to drag themselves to their rooms, not even bothering to change into their pajamas. But they all froze when Maka asked, "Wait a minute, what about school? Tomorrow's Wednesday, they'll notice that we're gone."

At this, Soul grinned, showing off his shark-teeth, "You trust the public school system too much, Maka. There are so many kids in our classes that I doubt they'd even notice. Besides, the Cullens skip school all the time, and it's not like we're gonna be staying here long."

"Fine." Maka huffed.

And with that, everyone finally went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

**Uhg! Lame ending is lame! But…atleast I was able to get it up earlier this time. Many a sleepless night went into writing this chapter for y'all, and now it's here! Yay! It wasn't another half-year wait!**

**Yeah, I know, I kinda ripped y'all off on the whole meeting w/ the Shape-shifters. But when It got down to write it, I couldn't think of anything. Curse you, Writer's Block, CURSE YOU~! *shakes fist* And…I just love Steve. It's so much fun to write him. I wanted him to have that Valley Girl accent, and that was before I knew about Poland (Hetalia). Now, I call him Edward's Poland side. (if that makes any sense)**

**Well, it's kinda short, but it's here! I wanna give a special thanks to ****.Elric91232**** for the idea! I'm gonna use it in the next chapter, I promise! And another shout-out goes out to Cylon One for pointing out all the typos I had. I didn't even notice. ._.;**

**And, of course, a great big thank-you to all of you who have reviewed, put this story (or me) on Alert or have faved it! Y'all are the ones who motivate me to write!**

**Now, with that in mind, don't forget to review! And see I'll ya next time~~**

**-K**


	8. Investigations

**Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?**

**Chapter 8**

**-Maka and Soul-**

The drive to Port Angeles was shorter than Maka expected it to be: cut from a full hour to only thirty minutes. She wasn't too surprised; Soul's driving might have been reckless, as the horns from the drivers they just cut-off proved, but it got them where they needed to be. What she _was_ surprised about, however, was the fact that the police hadn't pulled them over _at all_. By her count, they were already guilty of multiple violations, including two counts of riding a motorcycle without a helmet, speeding, and _at least_ six counts of reckless driving.

'_Where are the police in this state?' _She thought, puzzled, _'They can't __**all**__ be getting coffee at the same time!'_

Not long after her bafflement at the apparent lack of police, Maka and Soul saw the buildings of Port Angeles closing in on them. It was a bright, sunny day, with a cool breeze that made it the perfect temperature for walking around the busy streets. Parking the motorcycle at a near-by Burger King, the two started off, trying to find their way to the bookstore that was the first location on their list.

As luck would have it, they actually_ didn't _get lost. Soul said that it was his awesome directional skills that got them there, but of course Maka came prepared and brought a map.

They walked in, the little bell attached to the door announcing their arrival. The bookstore was moderately small, and was very quiet. The inside was painted a light green color, and the few wind-chimes that they had for sale hung by the windows, glistening softly in the sun. Off to the back of the store, in a corner about five chairs stood, offering a place to read. Maka sighed quietly,_ 'This would've been a nice place to visit,' _she thought,_ 'had we more time to stay.'_

She shrugged these thoughts off and got started right away. She turned to Soul, "You remember the plan, right?"

"Of course I do," He replied quickly, "what do you think I am, stupid?"

Maka gave him a meaningful look, waiting.

"What?"

"…"

"…Oh," Soul said, finally getting the point of her stare, "you want me to explain the plan to make sure I really know it, right?"

She nodded slowly, still staring at him.

"Alright then," he began in a whisper, "the plan we came up with was that I'll get information out of the cashier at the counter, being as subtle as I can be, while you go around the store talking to the customers. But, seeing as there isn't anybody else here, I guess you'll just go and read a book or something." He sighed, "Well then, Miss "Mandy," do I get an A?"

"Yes you do Mr. "Evan". I'd give you a gold star, but I left them all in Death City." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"You know," Soul began, "this isn't a very good plan. We were all tired this morning, sure, but couldn't Kid have come up with a better plan than this? I mean, how normal is it for someone to go talking to _every person in the store?_"

"Take that up with Kid when we get back to base. Now, _shoo_." Maka hissed, waving him away. He shrugged and made his way to the front desk.

With a sigh, Maka made her way back to the bookshelves. She honestly wasn't expecting much from the small bookstore—a few titles that caught her eye, or perhaps some familiar books that she'd read before—but certainly not as many as they had. To her surprise, they even carried some books that she couldn't find in the large chain stores. Normally, Maka would've walked out of such a place with five or six books in her bag. Unfortunately, the money she had at the moment (not including the money she had for their lunch at the small Italian restaurant a few streets away) only allowed for one book. She scanned the shelves high and low for a book that caught her interest for a good few minutes before deciding on a compilation of all of Edgar Allan Poe's works. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it was also on sale. With a giddy smile, she reached out for the book, meeting someone else's hand along the way. Maka turned in surprise to find none other than Bella Swan, looking at her with what Maka guessed was supposed surprise as well.

What the pathetic girl was doing in a bookstore was beyond Maka. She was almost surprised that the girl could read in the first place. But then she remembered that, for some reason (though she guessed that reason started with an _Edward_ and ended with a _Cullen_), the girl actually got good grades in school. Shaking her head, she derailed that train of thought and went with speaking instead.

"Why, hello Bella! What a pleasure it is meeting you here!" Maka smiled sweetly, though it came out as more of a sneer, "But I believe you're in the wrong section. The crappy romance novels are on the other side of the store." As a precaution, she put her hand over the book, keeping her smile in place the entire time.

Bella smiled as well, looking like she was in pain by doing so, "Oh, I'm not looking for amazingly written romance novels, you silly goose! You see, I _was_ going to get myself some Grimm's fairytales, but then the cashier lady told me how dark they were and I changed my mind. So now I'm going to get this nice poetry book by some stuffy old guy I've only heard of." Bella also put her hand on the book, daring Maka to challenge her.

Maka only blinked, "You think this is any better? It's _**Edgar Allan Poe**_ for crying out loud!"

"Well duh! It's poetry, so it's got to be romantic and beautiful." Bella answered.

"Well you see," Maka started, pulling the book towards her; Bella's hand never let go, "I've been looking for this book for a while now, so I'm not really willing to part with it." Her smile was starting to slip, and she held the book even tighter when she felt Bella start to pull it back.

"I wasn't asking. Now, you'll let me take this book, alright? Else I'll tell my daddy, and he's the sheriff. Practically the only thing he's useful for." She mumbled. Then she looked at Maka, showing that she would definitely go through with her threat, "So, what'll it be?"

Maka scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Please, do you honestly think that just because your dad is the sheriff in a tiny town like Forks that you can get your way whenever you want? And besides that, do you _really_ think that he'd throw me in jail just because I wouldn't give up a book? Get your head out of the clouds and back to reality, princess. Now, I'll just be taking _this_," she yanked on the book, freeing it from Bella's hands, "and be on my way."

"What?" Bella screeched, lunging for Maka's arm, "No, I saw it first! Give it back!"

Maka spun, just barely escaping Bella's grasp. She didn't notice that she was backing up until she hit the wall; she'd been too busy avoiding the other girl's swipes at her and the book.

"Hah! Now I've got you cornered!" Bella laughed in triumph, "Give me the book!"

"Okay, that's **it! Maka-CHOP!**" Maka yelled, bringing the book's large spine down on the other girl's head.

A moment later and Bella was gone, a dull-red soul the only remnant of her amongst the quickly thinning-out black smoke. Maka stared at it in shock, _'Was is really that easy to get rid of her?'_ she thought, _'…Ah, well, at least we won't have to fight her when we confront the Cullens. It's not like she'd be on any use to them anyway.'_ Quick as a wink, she snatched the floating orb and stashed it in her pocket, taking out the money for her book and the map at the same time. Having everything she needed, Maka walked back to the front desk, interrupting the conversation that the cashier and Soul were having.

"Hey Evan, I'm ready to go now." She said, putting the book and the money on the desk.

The cashier quickly counted the money and bagged Maka's new book, putting the change in with it. "Goodbye Evan, it was nice talking to you!" she said, waving to them. Soul waved back, not bothering to turn around as they left the store.

As soon as they were out of sight, Maka took Bella's soul out of her pocket and handed it to Soul. He stared at it in confusion.

"Uhh, Maka," Soul turned to her, "Where did you get this?" He lifted the red soul a little higher, as if she couldn't see it.

"Bella." She said simply.

"Ahhhh…wait, how were you able to take her soul without my help?"

"Did you hear that Maka-chop I did in the bookstore?"

"Yeah"

"That's how." Maka replied, letting the information sink in for a minute.

"…Ahh." Soul said, getting it, "Wow, she was really weak if it only took a Maka-chop to bring her down."

"She _was_ really weak, now hurry up and eat her soul before someone sees." Maka instructed, looking around, "Besides, that's your appetizer anyway, because I'm not buying one when we get to the restaurant."

"Tch, stingy." Soul grumbled, gulping down the soul and walking in the direction of the motorcycle, "Alright then, let's go."

"Um, where are you going?" Maka asked, walking the opposite direction.

"Going to the bike; how else are we going to get there?"

"This nice little shortcut I found on the map!" Maka proclaimed, waving said map around, "You see? There's an alley just around the corner here; it's a straight shot from there to the restaurant, and it'll only take a few minutes on foot."

Sighing, Soul went back to where Maka was standing, "Fine," he said, walking past her, "but if this takes longer than you say it should, then…"

"I'm already paying, Soul."

"Oh." He stood still for a moment, visibly deflated, "Well then…You know what? I'll come up with something on the way there."

They walked through the dank alleys silently—Maka looking at the map most of the time, and Soul wishing that he had taken his bike after all. Deep shadows were cast from the surrounding buildings, the sun already past its peak. As they traveled farther into the maze of alley ways, the buildings around them started to change; cheery, well kept buildings were slowly replaced by dreary warehouses.

About ten minutes into the alleys, Soul slowed suddenly. "Maka," he said, keeping his voice low, "we're being followed, by pre-Kishin no less." They kept walking, acting as if nothing had happened, all the while whispering to each other.

"Okay, we're going to have to figure out a way to lure them to us." Maka decided.

"What? You mean we can't just take them here?"

"Of course not!" Maka scoffed quietly, "Who knows what they can do? They could be strong enough to take us down easily."

"Fine fine. So, a plan…"

They argued quietly for a few minutes, thinking up possible plans. Suddenly, Maka sighed loudly, throwing her hands up in frustration. The map from earlier was not there.

"Evan," she said loudly, "face it, we're lost! If you hadn't have left the map at home, we wouldn't be in this mess." Maka face-palmed, sighing. As Soul tried to say something, she cut him off, "You know what? How about this: we split up and look for directions. You go down that way," she motioned toward an alley that branched off to the left, "and I'll go this way," she pointed to the alley behind her that went to the right, "and we'll meet back here in…oh, say around 10, maybe 15 minutes?"

Soul shrugged and walked down his designated alley without a word. Hands on her hips, Maka looked around the alley, eyes skimming over the two men that had been following them. It was more than enough for her—their souls were such a bright red that she could've picked them out in a group of a thousand other people. She waited a few more moments, looking around once more, and started down the side alley. The sound of footsteps followed her.

For the next three minutes she weaved her way through the maze of alley ways alone. The sounds of the footsteps that followed her began to grow fainter, and she could just barely make out Soul's footsteps just above theirs. She knew this trick, it was a pretty old one: lull your prey into a false sense of security, all the while herding them to a dead end or a trap.

When it came to planning, these guys were obviously not the brightest crayons in the box. Only an idiot would fall for something like that. Granted, she _was_ walking right into their trap, but she was doing it on _purpose_. It wasn't like she was unprepared, she _did_ have a counter trap ready and waiting. She concentrated, focusing on the pre-Kishin waiting for her and the two behind her. The leader was just around the next corner. With a deep breath, she quickened her pace and went to confront him.

He was a bigger guy, with greasy hair and beady little pig eyes that made her skin crawl. There was another guy with him, most likely another one of his lackeys.

"I tell you to bring me a full-grown fish, and you bring me a guppy? Come on, she doesn't even have any curves. Ah, well," he sighed, leering at her, "she's scrawny, so she won't put up much of a fight." He grinned.

Maka held her ground, crossing her arms. Her eyes flicked to the side; Soul kept to the shadows, sneaking up behind the guy closest to him. The leader noticed her quick glance and laughed when he saw Soul.

"Well boys," The man exclaimed, barely containing his chortles, "It seems the girl brought a friend! Grab 'im!"

The two thugs closest to Soul lunged for him, but he easily sidestepped their attacks. He reached for Maka, turning into a scythe when his hand met hers. Maka smirked at the thug's shocked expression.

"Wha…What the hell are you?" He yelled, pulling a large knife from his coat pocket.

Maka's smirked widened as she slid into her fighting stance, "In the name of Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself," she proclaimed, "your souls are mine!"

The thug leader laughed nervously, "Heh…yeah right. I bet you don't even know how to use that." He gestured to Soul with his knife, "Get 'em, boys!"

That was all it took. The three goons lunged for Maka, and she expertly avoided their attacks. She weaved her way through their attacks, slicing through their bodies with Soul like they were nothing. She turned back to the thugs' leader, who stared at her in pure shock. With a primal yell, he charged at them, waving his knife like a madman.

With a quick slash the leader also fell, his body disintegrating in a flash of black smoke. His soul glowed a bright red in the dim light of the alley. Maka grinned as Soul returned to his human form.

"Well," she said, "that was rather…easy. And here I was hoping that I could get a little bit of exercise, eh Soul?" She turned to Soul, who had just finished off the rest of the souls. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Soul nodded.

"Alright then, let's get going. We'll be late for our reservation." Maka said, turning back to the alley that lead to the restaurant. She walked forward swiftly, Soul following close behind.

**-Kid, Liz and Patti-**

Well, that was pointless," Kid sighed as he, Liz and Patti wandered through the Port Angeles Mall.

"I know right?" Liz agreed, "At first they were cooperative—the pack leader's girlfriend even made us cookies!—but then it got…weird." Patti nodded in agreement, echoing her sister softly, "When we asked about the Cullens, things just started to fall apart. Jacob started showing off his stalker pictures, another one of them, I forget who, started breaking things, and then Sam started to flex his muscles and hit on me." Liz rubbed her arms, shivering at the memory. "His girlfriend was _right there_ and she didn't do anything! But with those claw marks on her face I don't blame her."

Kid nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead, "Yes, today's events were…unfortunate, but it is in the past now. Who knows? We might run into some of our classmates. At least then we might be able to get some information."

Lady Luck seemed to be on their side that day, as they soon ran into Mike and Tyler. The two were sitting outside a clothing store, waiting for whomever it was that they had come with. The two waved them over eagerly, moving over so that the three could sit on the bench with them.

"We sure are lucky you three decided to come here today." Mike said as the three sat down, "Tyler and I were about to die from boredom!" He grinned, nudging Tyler in the ribs. "We were dragged here by our girlfriends, and I know for a fact that Tyler here would much rather be at home playing Skyrim huh?" Tyler nodded, murmuring something about dragon souls and Daedra hearts. Mike decided to cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, that's nice. Anyways," he turned back to the three, "are you guys coming to the party next week?" he asked. Mike gasped theatrically when he saw their blank faces. "You mean you don't know?" He asked in false shock. After a moment, he laughed and waved it off, "Naw, it's okay; we only found out about it this morning. The Cullens are having this big graduation party next week, and I'm pretty sure most of the school's invited. I think the invite said sophomores and up. So, you guys coming?" Mike looked at them hopefully.

Kid smirked, "Of course we're coming, now that we know about it. Ah, but we better get going; our friends are supposed to be meeting us soon." Kid and the sisters got up to go, only stopping when Tyler asked if the girls were going to get new clothes like his and Mike's girlfriends. Kid responded quickly, saying that the Thompsons had more than enough nice clothes and ushered them off without a word.

Kid could barely contain his excitement, something that Liz took notice of.

This was _perfect_.

**-Black Star and Tsubaki-**

Black Star was not having a good day.

…Not that he'd tell anyone that. He _was_ the mighty Black Star, after all. The one destined to surpass God Himself wasn't supposed to be bothered by trivial matters like the cold, or the wet, or the fact that he was caked in mud and could _swear_ there was some sort of creepy crawly swimming in the mud on him.

Nope, didn't bother him a bit.

His day hadn't started out that badly, either. It was sunny and warm for once, and his trip to the 'ballpark' had gone smoothly. Some of the 'vampires' (though he hesitated to call them that after what Soul and Kid had told them) were even there practicing. So, with nothing better to do, Black Star entertained himself by watching them play.

Of course, that only worked for about two minutes.

Black Star got bored very quickly, quick enough that even _he _was surprised. Between the ultra-fast moving ball and the near-invisible players, Black Star could barely keep up. What baffled him even more was that some of them were sitting on the sidelines! He understood the appeal of the game if you were actually playing, but how could anyone even watch it?

"You know, Black Star," Tsubaki had said when he voiced his complaint; "They can probably follow along just fine." He guessed that she was right, but it did nothing to help with his irritation.

He got lucky, as it turned out that he had come in near the end of the game. Within fifteen minutes, all of the vampires were gone, leaving Black Star able to give the field a good look over.

…Which turned out to be completely useless. To the untrained eye, it would've looked like no one was here at all. The benches looked like natural occurrences and the bases were so covered in grass that even he needed a closer look to confirm they actually were there. Were he on a casual hiking trip he wouldn't have suspected a thing. So, finding nothing of importance, Black Star decided to search the forest surrounding the field.

Which, of course, lead to him roaming the forest, covered in water and mud and who knows what else. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds were starting to clear out and let the sunshine in. And amongst the smell of rain and wet grass, there was the scent of…smoke?

Black Star jumped to the tree tops and followed the smoke to a clearing. A blonde girl no older than 13 and a boy were piling random body parts into a large bonfire in the center of the clearing. They wore black cloaks with the hoods down. Black Star tilted his head in confusion; why were kids burning body parts? More importantly, what had happened here in the first place?

The sun chose that moment to appear, and Black Star had to keep from groaning. They were sparkling! As if the other group of vampires wasn't enough trouble, now they might have to deal with…whoever these guys were as well!

With a sigh, Black Star started to find his was to base, staying in the treetops the whole way. This wasn't good news, but it was news.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my goodness you guys, I'm not dead! **

**I am not dead yet, I can dance and I can sing**

**I am not dead yet, I can do the Highland Fling**

**I am not dead yet, no need to go to bed**

**No need to call the doctor 'cause I'm not yet dead!**

…***ahem* Yeah, anyways, how long has it been? *checks* Oh, that's right, almost two years. Well, at least it wasn't a FULL two years (although it certainly feels like it). Now, you guys might be wondering where in the world I was. Or, more likely, you just want to beat me up for not updating in two years. Well, I was in school. But, you see, not just ANY school, I was in Dual Enrollment! That's where I take college classes along with my regular classes. Long story short, I almost died. I had papers every week (sometimes TWO), and therefore had no time to write ANYTHING other than school papers. But enough about that.**

**Now, know I completely took out the important part of Maka and Soul's investigation, but don't worry: you'll get to see it from Edward's point of view next chapter, I promise! Also, come on you guys. Maka and Soul's part is over HALF of this chapter. 6 pages out of 9. I just couldn't write for them anymore, so you'll have to be patient until next chapter. And, with the wait you guys have had waiting for THIS chapter, your patience levels must be through the roof! Also, that ending for this chapter was horrible, but it was 2 in the morning and I just couldn't stay awake anymore. I'll fix it later.**

**Well, I'm off to fix whatever terrible mistakes are in the other chapters! See you guys next chapter, whenever THAT may be.**

**-K**


	9. The Planning Phase

**Kishin Egg Souls and Immortality?**

**Chapter 9**

**-XXX-**

Edward stalked through the forest, his mind concentrating on everything _other_ than what he was doing at the moment. Moonlight filtered through the trees, the small streams of light making parts of his skin sparkle faintly. He paid it no mind. He didn't look up as he bulldozed over yet another tree, the woodchips falling into his perfectly shaped hair. Edward didn't try to unstuck them; why waste hours of work and four bottles of hair gel when you can do that at home? His face contorted as he argued with Miranda.

"No, we are NOT showing that flashback reel!" He said aloud. Miranda's loud cackle echoed through his head.

"You don't get a say, Edweird!" She said, helping Bob take a large film reel out of the closet. Steve stood in the kitchen, watching the microwave sullenly. A thud echoed around Edward's mind as Miranda and Bob dropped the reel, both of them automatically arguing over whose fault it was. The Head Voice blamed Bob while he blamed leprechauns, yelling threats and obscenities at the imaginary critters.

"I think that re-watching it is a necessity," Steve yelled over the din, "seeing as I was asleep during the whole thing because _some people_," he glared at Miranda, "can't keep their mouths shut while others are trying to sleep." Miranda ignored him, trying to convince Bob that there was no way that leprechauns could get inside Edward's head.

Edward groaned and clutched his head, shuffling onto a lonely road. All the voices were talking at once, each trying to be heard over the other. A truck zoomed past him, its horn blaring and the driver shouting curses as they swerved to avoid him. Edward shut them out as he entered the forest on the other side, kicking a boulder roughly the height of his leg.

Miranda finally managed to calm Bob down and set the reel into the projector. "Okay," she said cheerily, "so…how do we work this thing?" Steve finished with the popcorn and went over to Bob and Miranda, grudgingly helping them set everything up properly.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable, Sparky!" Miranda sang, forcing Edward to sit against a tree. Ignoring his grumblings of…whatever emotion he was trying to convey, she flopped onto the couch and pressed play.

**-Flashback lol-**

Edward sighed loudly, earning a kick in the leg from Jasper. They were in La Bella Italia, the same restaurant he had taken Bella for what could've been considered their first date. They sat in the farthest, darkest corner of the restaurant, giving them much needed privacy. The constant buzz of human thoughts and conversation filled his head even more than usual. Edward would have sighed again if Jasper hadn't sent a sense of calm his way.

The waitress appeared a minute later with their food. Edward winced slightly when he heard her thoughts. She thought that he and Jasper were…? He bit back a frustrated growl as she left, getting an even harder kick from Jasper. He got enough people thinking he was gay when he was at school, but this was just ridiculous! They were just two handsome boys eating lunch together in the most secluded corner of the restaurant, trying not to be seen…

…Okay, he could see how she got that assumption. That didn't mean he liked it any better.

Edward shoveled the warm food into his mouth, ignoring the ashy taste and the way it burned him. They should have been here ten minutes ago. Where were they? On top of that, why hadn't the restaurant given their table away? Wasn't that what was supposed to happen if you're late for a reservation? Jasper nudged his leg from under the table, nodding to something on the other side of the dividers at the booth across from them. He sighed in relief when he was that familiar head of white hair.

Now, most would assume that Edward had planned this from the start. Those people would be completely wrong. Nope, he was only here because Miranda had told him to come. Imagine his surprise when he found out from the hostess (through way of mind reading, of course) that Mandy and Evan had booked a reservation for that very same day. Even Jasper had been impressed by their luck.

…Now what? They couldn't just waltz up to them and start a fight. Edward shook his head, ridding himself of the idea. He was starting to have flashbacks of what had happened at the Burger King down the road. Not pretty.

"Stop thinking about it, Edward," Jasper said, snapping Edward out of his thoughts, "There was no way to keep it from exploding. You know that."

"But—"

"No buts." Jasper ordered, his usually calm voice surprisingly forceful, "The main HQ was able to replace all the condiments and pay back all the customers for the damage."

"But Bella—"

"—Got what she deserved." Jasper interrupted, "She should've learned the first time that you don't mess with senior citizens. Now shut up and eat your food, we're getting even weirder looks than usual."

Edward obeyed sullenly, trying to ignore the foul taste of food that had just gone cold. He grimaced at the thought of ridding his body of it; he was _not_ going to enjoy the next three hours. He tried to entertain himself by listening into the other diners' thoughts while Jasper ordered dessert. Of course, that did nothing to help him, so he stuck to the coloring page the waitress had brought for him.

He was tired of going through the motions. All he wanted was to march up to Mandy and woo her into leaving that sorry excuse for a vampire in favor of him! Who cares if he'd only known her for a few weeks? So what if they'd barely spoken a sentence to each other? This was how things were done around here!

…Of course, there was no way he'd be able to get close with Evan around. Whether he was newborn (which he doubted, seeing how the boy wasn't in a feeding frenzy) or on the traditional diet, vampires of all kinds were extremely protective of their mates. Well, they were until they got tired of said mate. That wasn't going to happen to him and Mandy though, he was sure of it!

He was half way through his dessert when he heard the hushed conversation, signaling his time to act.

"Don't take too long in the bathroom this time, Evan. I don't want to be stuck waiting all day like the last time." Mandy said quietly. Evan turned sharply, offended.

"For the last time," he whispered harshly, "it wasn't my fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame the monkey!"

"That's what you always say." She sighed. Evan was about to reply when she cut him off, "Just go; you're wasting time and we need to meet the others soon." He signed and walked off, grumbling something that neither Mandy nor Edward could hear.

This was his chance. With a nod to Jasper, who only rolled his eyes in response, Edward hurried from their table. It pained him to go at a human pace, but he was at her table before he knew it. He took a deep breath, put on his best smile and slid into the booth across from her.

"Hey there, do you come here often?" He asked seductively. Hearing himself use that voice was jarring; it had been a few months since he had needed to use it on Bella. When he had, the result had been immediate, usually ending with Bella automatically doing whatever he said.

Mandy's eyes flicked up to meet his, then moved back to the book she was reading a second later, uninterested. Edward shifted uncomfortably, growing more nervous as seconds turned to minutes. He could feel Jasper's eyes on him as he sat across from her, and he had to fight the urge to look over his shoulder towards the bathroom. He didn't want to be banned from yet _another_ restaurant.

He cleared his throat, pulling Mandy out of her book. She looked up, sighing when she saw that Edward hadn't left yet.

"Is there something that you want, Edward?" She asked, her polite tone of voice obviously forced. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut in before he could get started, "Let's get a few things straight first: I'm not interested in anything you're selling, I'm not interested in you _at all_, and I'm not going to help you study."

Edward chuckled through his discomfort, "Will you not even give me the chance?" He asked in a smooth voice, "You know as well as I do that Evan could not hold a candle to me."

Mandy looked down quickly, "Wasn't expecting answer two to be correct, but whatever." She said in a low voice. Low enough, he thought, that were he human he wouldn't have heard. Maybe that was the point. "Tell me this, Wardo," she challenged, looking up at him defiantly, "just what makes you think that you're so much better than Evan?"

Edward blinked in surprise, then laughed condescendingly, "Why wouldn't I think that? I'm rich, I'm handsome—" at this is winked, "—I'm strong…Really, it's obvious who the better choice is."

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" A new voice asked. Edward's head whipped around, and he found himself staring into two familiar red eyes. The white haired vampire stood cracking his knuckles, motioning for the manager and head hostess to head over to the table. From the corner of his eye, Edward could see Mandy smirk.

And thus, Edward Cullen was banned from a restaurant for the fourth time that year.

**-End Flashback-**

"Jasper's _never_ gonna let me live that down!" Edward whined, kicking another large boulder into a sapling oak.

"You're lucky he didn't say anything to Carlisle." Miranda sighed, lounging on her computer chair, "If Carlisle found out you would've gotten the Rack for sure! Make sure to thank Jasper when you get back tomorrow."

"Hey Wardo!" Steve said, stealing the microphone from a very annoyed Miranda, "Are we stuck with that bother of yours again tonight?"

"Yes," Edward sighed, "but please don't call Bella a bother. You know how she gets when someone says something negative about her."

"It's not like she can hear us." Steve responded, "Now, let's get going! She'll make you read one of her fanfictions if you're late again. You don't want a repeat of last time, do you?"

Somehow, Edward became even paler than usual as he recalled the fic Bella had forced on him. He swallowed thickly, "Ten chapters of poorly written slash?" He sped up, this time actively knocking trees out of the way, "No way. Not again, not _ever _again."

**-Scene change: Shibusen Group's apartment-**

Dinner went like usual, with everyone laughing and talking over a good meal. Every so often one of them would take the time to reprimand Patti and Black Star, who were gulping down food faster than they could put it on their plate. Beneath the happy overtones, however, was the feeling of apprehension. They all knew what was coming, but none of them wanted to be the one to start. Kid didn't give them the chance to choose.

"Alright then, now that we're all finished eating—" he shot looks to Liz and Tsubaki, who took away Patti and Black Star's plates, "—I suppose we should get started. Maka, why don't you go first?"

"Fine." she said. With a deep breath, she began to tell her story, "Our trip was eventful, to say the least. We ran into Edward at the restaurant. He tried to hit on me but Soul got back before it could get awkward. Well, more awkward than it already was." She finished lamely.

"And?" Kid prompted.

Maka sighed. She should've known that she wouldn't be able to keep this from him. "And we had an…incident at the bookstore." She chanced a glance up; Kid was listening intently. So was Soul. "Bella was there. She attacked me, I Maka-Chopped her and gave her soul to Soul."

Kid cursed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Maka," he groaned angrily, "we can't keep doing this. First that thing with the werewolves and now this! Her father is the police chief, Maka. Did you stop to consider what would happen if, no _when,_ he finds out that Bella has gone missing? Or what about when they review the security tape at the bookstore? Again, I expect this sort of thing from Black Star, not you. This could completely ruin the entire mission!"

"Well excuse me for defending myself, Princess." Maka huffed. She folded her arms, "It's not like I was _trying_ to kill her, all I did was tap her on the head with a book! How was I supposed to know she'd die from that?"

"You call that _tapping_? I'd hate to see what a full-blown hit is to you." Soul muttered. Maka ignored him.

"As for your concerns," she continued, "the bookstore only had a security camera at the front and the shelves were too high to see anything from the checkout counter. It's a design error on their part, but I'm not complaining. I don't think we'll have to worry about anyone reporting Bella missing either, not for a little while at least." She shrugged nonchalantly, "According to Angela, she goes missing all the time. Apparently last year she went off to Italy for a few weeks without telling anyone. If we play our cards right we can finish off the Cullens and be out of here before anyone suspects a thing."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kid asked coolly. Maka met his eyes again; they were as cold and hard as steel. He was still angry. She squared her shoulders and sat up straight, holding his gaze. He might have been a Reaper, but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"Simple, we start a rumor that we saw her going to the airport." She stated.

"And when they find her car?"

"Apparently she didn't use her car the last two times; I was told she left them at other places to throw people off her trail." Maka shrugged again, "I don't know how they got this information, but everything else that group has told us has been accurate."

Kid hung his head, "While there are still flaws in your plan, we need to move on." He turned to Black Star, who was still pouting about his food being taken away, "What information were you able to gather, Black Star?"

The blue-haired boy sighed, resting his head on his arms, "We caught some of the pre-Kishins playing baseball. Even though we got there when they were finishing up, they didn't leave anything that might've helped us…" he sat up quickly, finally remembering something, "Oh yeah! We ran into another group of those pre-Kishin. They were busy destroying some others 'vamps', or that's what we guessed at least since the body parts were sparkling too. They didn't notice us."

"How did they go about destroying the others?" Kid asked.

"Tore them into pieces and threw every piece into a fire." Black Star answered quickly.

"An interesting method," Kid mused, "but if that's how these 'vampires' kill each other, then there has to be a reason for it." He pulled a small notepad out of his pocket, quickly scribbling something down, "We will have to remember this for when we face them."

He stored the notepad away, folding his hands in front of him in an almost business-like manner, "Our trip to La Push reservation was uneventful and somewhat uncomfortable, but luckily we were able to get some information at the mall that will be of great use to us." He allowed himself to smile then, "The Cullens are having a party next week. I believe that will be the best time to strike."

"Actually," Maka said, "that's a pretty good plan. We wait until everyone's gone, do something to lure them out, separate them and then pick them off one by one."

"The only question is," Black Star cut in, "how are we going to lure them out without them knowing that it's us out there? We can't blow our cover and give them time to prepare." He chuckled, grinning cockily, "Of course, nothing can prepare them for fighting a big star like me, right Tsubaki?"

The girl in question smiled but didn't answer, much to Black Star's annoyance.

"Luring them out should be easy enough." Kid answered, pointedly ignoring Black Star's last statement, "We could always have the shape-shifters provide a distraction; crossing the border should be enough." He paused, quickly going over something in his mind, "…Okay, I think I've got the match ups planned out. So, if everyone will be _quiet_—" he shot a glare at Black Star, who made a face but still obeyed, "—I will be happy to tell you."

Everyone looked at him expectantly, and Kid cleared his throat before starting, "This isn't the first time that I've thought over who will be going against whom, and I believe that you will all be satisfied with who you will be fighting." He paused for a moment, taking out his notebook before continuing, "Maka and Soul, you two will be fighting Edward. Black Star and Tsubaki, you will be fighting Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." Kid paused again, letting Black Star boast for a moment before moving on, "Liz, Patti and I will be fighting Alice and Jasper Cullen. Now, are there any questions?"

It was silent for a minute as the weapon/meister teams thought over the arrangements. At first, it seemed that everyone was fine, but then Maka raised her hand.

"Who is going to fight the two head vamps?" she asked a bit uncertainly. Kid blinked; that was out of character for her. Instead of asking, though, he ignored it and answered her question.

"So you noticed." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, here's the thing: we don't have enough teams to send one against those two and none of us are strong enough to take both them and whoever we're assigned at the same time. While we could have the shape-shifters take care of them, the pack leader himself told me that most of his pack is inexperienced when it comes to fighting actual 'Cold Ones,' and that's not even mentioning that they wouldn't know what to do with the soul after they killed them. The results could be disastrous if someone who isn't a weapon tries to eat one."

Black Star scoffed, leaning back in his chair, "Who says we're not strong enough?" He demanded, "I'm the mighty Black Star! If anything, it's the enemy who isn't strong enough to face me!"

"The leader of the pre-Kishins here has been alive for over 400 years, Black Star, and has eaten countless souls, human or otherwise. In all honesty, it's a wonder how he hasn't become a full-blown Kishin yet." Kid informed him, "It would take all six of us to bring only him down. While that Stepford Wife of his isn't as strong and hasn't been around as long, she could still be a problem. She was been trained in combat and, from what I've been told, she will follow any order Carlisle—the leader—gives her."

"So you're going to call your dad to send another team?" Soul piped up.

"How did you know that?" Kid asked.

"You're already half way to the mirror, Kid." Soul deadpanned.

"Oh." Kid replied lamely. He turned his back to them quickly and returned to walking to the mirror, "Well, that's part of it. The second part is something that I'm amazed none of us has caught yet." He paused for a moment; when no one spoke up he continued, "We don't know anything about what abilities the enemy might have. Going into battle without knowing this would give them the advantage. Why Father didn't tell us and why we didn't ask in the first place I will never know, but that's what I'm about to fix."

The room went dead quiet as Kid wrote out the Death Room's number. The surface of the mirror started to glow a bright white before revealing the masked face of the Grim Reaper.

"Hello hello, Kiddo!" He greeted jovially, "I take it that you've figured out what I didn't tell you."

Kid was dumbfounded, to say the least, "You mean to say that you didn't tell us their abilities on purpose?!"

"Yep." The Reaper answered nonchalantly.

"…Why?"

"As a test." Death explained patiently, "If you had gone ahead and attacked without knowing what abilities they possessed it would've shown that you were not ready for a leadership position." He cheered up a little, bouncing slightly as he added, "But you passed, just as I thought you would. Now, I believe you want to hear about their abilities, correct?"

They all nodded wordlessly, waiting to him to continue.

"Alrighty then!" Lord Death answered, "First of all, all of the pre-Kishin have some of the same abilities that I'm sure you will be able to exploit in some way. For instance, they are all very strong and fast, so keep that in mind when setting your traps. Black Star and Tsubaki, you'll be fighting Emmett and Rosalie, right?" He looked to the assassin and his weapon, who nodded an affirmative, "Emmett is very strong—much stronger than any of the other pre-Kishin—but he is the slowest out of any of them, so I trust you'll be able to use that to your advantage. Rosalie uses her beauty to disarm and paralyze her opponents, so whatever you do, do _not _look her in the eye. However, she is the weakest out of their family; if you manage to take Emmett out then she won't be a problem."

Death turned to Maka and Soul next, "You two have Edward, if I'm not mistaken. He will be a tricky one to fool. You see, Edward has the ability to read minds. Actually," he leaned forward a bit, "you have a small advantage in this fight, Maka. It would seem that he can't read your mind for some reason, although he is perfectly capable of reading everyone else's. The range of his mind reading is pretty far, too. I'll leave the planning on how to get around this to you and Kid."

Lastly, Death turned to his son and the Thompson sisters, "You three will have an easy time against Alice and Jasper, but this information is important for everyone. Jasper is able to control the emotions of the ones around him. We are still unsure about the range of his powers, so if any of you start to feel hesitant or uncertain during the attack ignore the feelings as keep going. Alice, on the other hand, has the ability to see the future. You all are safe for the time being, since she can't See anything that's not a human or…whatever it is that her and her family are. However, Maka and Black Star, under no circumstances are you to be too far away from your weapon partners; being close to them shields you from Alice's Sight. If you get far enough away from them, she _will_ be able to See you and she _will_ tell her family of your plans."

The Grim Reaper paused before going back to his previous happy demeanor, "Oh, and before you ask, I've already sent Stein and Death Scythe out to help you. They should arrive in a few days, so make sure to get accommodations set up for them. Now, are there any questions you want to ask before the call ends?"

Kid cleared his throat, bringing his father's attention back to him, "Father," he started, "how did you know about who each of us were going to be fighting? Also, how did you know about the problem we had with the two head pre-Kishin?"

"Well I am your father, Kid." Death chided, "What kind of father would I be if I didn't check up on you once in a while? Besides that, I usually look in on any ongoing missions and just so happened to look in on this one while you were planning." He looked away from his son and glanced around the room, "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I got a few questions." Black Star answered, "Firstly, do you know who those two other pre-Kishin were and if we'll have to fight them? Secondly, why exactly do we have to call you 'Shinigami-sama'?"

Lord Death chuckled at Black Star's questions, "Well," he began, "the answer to that last one is simple: it's a way to keep the pre-Kishin from knowing we're after them during our covert missions. Every pre-Kishin knows who Death is, even if they don't believe he exists. Actually," he added, "this has been working perfectly, since this group still believes that you're working for their enemy, Victoria."

"As for the first question," he continued, "those two you saw in the forest are a part of a large group of pre-Kishin called the Volturi. You think that the head Kishin egg for the family you're stalking now if strong, correct? To put it in perspective for you, the three leaders of the Volturi make Carlisle look like he has all the strength of a wet noodle." He chuckled at the analogy, though none in the room laughed with him, "It's truly a wonder why none of them have become full-blown Kishin yet, but I won't question our good luck. Anyways, we've been watching this group for some time now; we even have one of our elite meisters working undercover as their secretary. We will be launching an attack against them in another month or so. We're sending some of our best three and four-star meisters on this mission, so no you can't come Black Star."

The blue haired boy in question pouted and turned away, mumbling about how 'blasphemous' it was to leave a 'god' out of such an important mission.

"Now, since that's it, I will be going now." Death announced, "We have to start planning for the upcoming Volturi mission. Happy hunting, everyone, and may it come out as good as we want!" And with that the connection cut off, leaving the reflections of the seven students where the Reaper's image once stood.

**-XXX-**

The witch chuckled lightly, guiding her broom away from the light of the window. Pretty soon those nuisances would be done for. However, Death's lackeys will need her help if they were going to kill that family. All she needed to do was find a way to reveal herself to them without them trying to kill her instantly.

As she flew away, the witch couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey you guys~ I hope you're happy, I've stayed up late many nights to try and have this updated earlier than what the wait for chapter 8 was. I succeeded! Hoorah! This'll be a short(er) A/N, but I guess I'll have to explain some things first, so let's get that started! **

**Firstly, before any of you say anything, yes I KNOW that Rosalie doesn't have that particular power. But come on, she's not even given one in the books! She was such a cool character in the beginning, too. I respected the fact that she was the only one not to give into Bella's crap. She actually tried to talk sense into her! But unfortunately, SMeyer did the same thing she did to all her other interesting characters and completely wasted them! So I gave her a sort of Medusa-style attack. (You know, instead of being so ugly that she turns them to stone, she's so beautiful that she paralyzes them.) You know, something that would fit. Kind of.**

**Anywho, you guys know how last chapter I said that I was going to go correct all the mistakes I made in the previous chapters? (Like the sun's shadow's when it's supposed to be midnight? How did I miss that?!) Well, as it turns out my computer won't let me fix them. Since I've gotten my own laptop in the time between chapters 7 and 8, I had to move all the files to my laptop via flashdrive. Unfortunately, I did something and now chapters 1-7 are all in this crazy format where i can't change anything and I don't know how to fix it. I'll come up with something later. –shrugs-**

**Well, that's all for now darlings! I'd like to say a great big 'Thank You' to everyone who has reviewed this so far, and sometimes did so multiple times to motivate me to write during my 2-year-long Writer's Block. This story has made it to over 100 reviews, something I never thought one of my stories would ever accomplish. So once again, thank you all for being so supportive and awesome! **

**I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Until next time!**

**-K**


End file.
